White Lie
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: A secret mission treatens to tear Wufei and Zechs apart. Will it or will one or the other do ti before the lie's will shatter their love for one another?


**So here it is! The Newest addition to the Color Collection!This is a story about Wufei and Zechs...and a mission that's to be held in secret, yet it's tearing Zechs apart with the lie's he has to tell Wufei. So join me in the adventure of our lovely Gundam Pilots and listen to a story full of heart ache and sorrow! **

**Dedicated to Rein-Kun and StandingOnTheRooftops! This one is for my Madre! I hope you enjoy! Tis is the one you requested ad now here it is finally! I have to thank Tro-Tro for Beta-ing it for me! THANKIES SISSY! I LUFFLES YOU MUCHO'S! So with farther adu..I give to you! WHITE LIE! **

**White Lie** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Une placed her elbows on the desk, leaning forward to stare, hard, at the blonde man before her.

"Zechs." She started. "I'll understand if you wish not to take this mission."

Zechs frowned; he wouldn't be able to tell Wufei about this mission. "No." He said with a defeated sigh. "As you said, I'm the only one capable of completing this mission to its fullest." Zechs shook his head, sending a few strands of blonde hair swishing out of the low ponytail. "So, I'll...take the mission."

Une's lips turned into a thin line, but she nodded none the less. "Alright." She waved her hand. "Dismissed."

Zechs nodded once before turning sharply and leaving the office. He set a clipped walk down the hallway. How was he going to explain his absence to Wufei? He wandered aimlessly for awhile, thinking about what to tell his love. This mission was not to be discussed. No one was to know. That meant Wufei wasn't meant to know.

But how could he not tell his boyfriend that this particular mission involved him getting into someone else's bed, and all in secret.

He let out another sigh and started toward his office, ready to face his demise. He opened the door silently and shuffled in, refusing to look at his lover, for he knew what this mission could do to them.

"What did she want?" Wufei inquired, not looking up from the file on his desk.

Zechs blinked, unsure how to answer exactly. "I-" He paused, brow scrunched together. Wufei looked up when his blonde lover didn't continue. He saw Zechs take a shuddering breath. "It seems I have a new mission. A secret one." He muttered, ice blue orbs clouding slightly.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Another one of Une's 'secret' missions? Poor Zechs." He snickered and shook his head. "It's probably nothing more than a rookie's mission. You know how Une loves to torture us. I swear that woman lives to screw with the six of us."

"I only wish." Zechs muttered to himself as he moved behind his desk, fishing in his desk drawer. "Oh, I can't wait for this one." Zechs said, smile in place. Just a small white lie. Small white lie.

"When do you leave?"

Zechs looked over at the Asian, debating on how to word this. "It's...an...extended time frame mission. But my first assignment is in half an hour."

Wufei frowned. "Well that-"

"Sucks." Zechs finished, voice low and laced with pain. He hadn't even seen Wufei move until the man stood in front of him.

"You don't want to do this mission, do you?" Wufei's fingers traced down Zechs temple to his chin.

Zechs leaned into the gentle touch. "No, not this particular mission." He whispered. "But we all must do things we wish not to at times."

Wufei frowned. "Tell Une that you don't want this mission."

"Then there wouldn't be anyone else and this opportunity would pass us by." Zechs strained.

"And just many Agents does she have-" Wufei growled.

"Because my, expertise, is needed for this one." Zechs cut in. He brought his hands up to frame his lover's face. "I love you." He whispered, tilting Wufei's head back. "Please." He begged. "Just trust me."

Clouded black orbs stared into pained ice blue. "What exactly is this mission?" He demanded. Zechs never acted like this when he got a new mission.

Zechs pressed his lips to Wufei's firmly. "Nothing a rookie can't handle." Another white lie.

"Zechs." Wufei muttered. Zechs silenced him by pulling him into another firm kiss.

"Trust me." Zechs pleaded, pulling away. "Time to go."

Wufei stood still, behind Zechs' desk as he watched the blonde man's retreating back. He didn't like this mission, it didn't sit well with him at all. But, Zechs had asked him to trust him.

~A Week Later ~

Wufei glared at the desk across from his. Zechs' mission had called for him to leave at random points in time. Wufei had protested greatly, but they fell on deaf ears.

But Zechs was determined that he was going to complete this mission.

It worried Wufei. In the past week Zechs had come home extremely late, looking worn and haggard, or he hadn't come home at all.

When he did, by chance, come home, his hair was wet and he was never in the same clothes he left in.

It angered Wufei that Zechs wouldn't tell him anything about this mission.

So he was currently sitting, glaring at the desk across the room, with dark thoughts floating around in his head.

He gave a long growl and pushed out of his chair. He stomped out of his office moodily. Une hadn't given him any information about this either, which pissed him off even mmore.

He stormed down the hallway, heading to the main entrance.

"CHANG!"

Wufei ignored the shouts coming from his commander and bolted out of HQ. He took off at a dead out run down the streets. He needed to get away, he needed to clear his head.

He forced his mind to go blank as he ran, letting his feet guide him to where he needed to go.

* * *

Zechs looked around, seeing if anyone recognized him, before his eyes shifted down to the brunette hanging off his arm. "Miara."

She giggled and tugged him into the deli shop. He had agreed to have lunch with her before he had to head back to the office, back to Wufei.

He forced a smile as she looked up at him.

"Hey sweetheart." She tugged on his hand. "How about we order something Italian?" She turned pleading blue eyes on him, as her brown ringlets bounced.

He blinked before offering a gentle smile. "Alright." She squealed and danced up to the counter and the cashier.

Zechs glanced the man over, his Asian features evident. But they were of the wrong descent. His eyes weren't right, his hair not black enough nor long enough. His eyes weren't the right color and he wasn't short enough.

He snapped himself from his thoughts at the smartass grin on the man's face. So he played his roll and came up behind Miara, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He placed a twenty on the counter, giving the man a pointed look.

Miara giggled as the man quickly ran off to get their order. "Jealous much?" She laughed.

"He was ogling you." Zechs hissed, drawing her back into him. She giggled again, placing a hand over his arm around her waist.

"You know, you should come home with me tonight." She purred.

Zechs sighed. "You know I can't love."

He pressed a kiss into her hair. His eyes drifted closed. How many times had he held Wufei like this? How many times had he told the same pathetic line to Wufei?

He opened his eyes slowly, pained at the thought running through his mind. How many more white lies could he tell Wufei before he finally broke?

* * *

Wufei ended up at a deli shop not too far from the office. He stepped inside and froze instantly. Zechs was standing in line with an arm wrapped around a woman that was most definitely not his sister.

Obsidian orbs narrowed when she turned and captured his lips in a kiss. Pain shot through him when he saw Zechs return her kiss.

"Hey dude, are you like gunna move?"

He closed his eyes briefly, pain flaring in his chest. When he opened them he saw Zechs staring at him. He glared and hissed. "Mission my ass." He pivoted sharply, knowing Zechs had heard him, and stalked from the shop.

* * *

"Wufei." Zechs breathed. Shit! Shit! SHIT!

"Zechs, baby?" He remembered his mission in a slamming jolt. Wufei meant nothing to Zech Fernet.

Zechs' heart broke as he forced himself to remain still and not chase after the love of his life.

"Just." He breathed, heart slamming in his chest, mind racing to help come up with something she'd believe. "Just someone I knew. We didn't leave off on good words."

Miara placed a hand on his arm, jolting him slightly. "Oh hunny, I'm so sorry. Seeing him must have been quiet the shock."

Zechs hummed, eyes still locked on the way his dragon had run. "I'm sorry Miara, but I *need* to go."

She smiled knowingly. "Alright, go on, after your friend. Off with you."

He smiled grimly and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered before making a dead out run to the house he shared with Wufei.

Zechs rounded the last corner and bolted for the house. He dashed across the yard, up the steps and through the door in record time. Panting he pushed up the steps and down the hall, walking into the room he shared with Wufei.

He found Wufei sitting in the middle of the bed, glaring at the door.

Zechs' war instincts were screaming 'danger! danger! Run AWAY!'. He sucked in a breath and tensed. He had never seen such a dark look on Wufei's face, at least, not one aimed at him.

"Trust you." Wufei hissed dangerously. "You asked me to *trust* you. I did. I respected that your mission was 'top secret' as Une put it. I respected that, but how am I suppose to respect it when I find you frenching someone else?" Wufei demanded angrily. "I trusted you! And you stabbed me in the back." He hissed.

Zechs flinched. "Wufei." He moved toward the bed.

"Don't." Wufei growled. "Don't touch me. I want answers and I want them NOW Zechs."

"Wufei." Zechs said sadly. "You _know _I can't. I _want_ to but-"

"Fuck regulation." Wufei growled.

Zechs shook his head. "Une has ordered me not-"

"Then leave." Wufei pointed to the door behind the blonde.

Zechs' eyes widened. "What?"

"If you won't tell me what the scene, and the past week, have been about. Then get the hell out."

Zechs stood stock still, torn between keeping protocol and listening to his heart

"I-" Zechs chuckled darkly. How did he know this would happen? "If that's…what you wish." He whispered brokenly.

Wufei slammed his eyes closed. He was sick and tired of Zechs' white lies.

"Goodbye my dragon." He felt a light kiss being pressed to his lips at the whispered endearment.

Obsidian orbs snapped open, only to find the room empty.

"DAMNIT!" He screamed, slamming his hands down on the bed. "WHY?" He shouted. "Why do you continue to LIE to me?" He asked brokenly to the empty room.

Silence was his only answer.

~END~

* * *

Okay so there it is! There's White Lie! This is part one of three. The next is Golden Truth! We see the out coem off Wufei's actions! So stay tuned for it!

~TMBTJM


End file.
